First Date
by Neakco
Summary: Short Dramione songfic based mostly on the couple's thoughts throughout the night. Rated T to be safe, some snogging at the end.


A/N: I was listening to a ton of songs on shuffle when I heard First Date by Blink 182 and all I could think of was Draco and Hermione. This is my first ever song fic and my first fan fic in almost 18 years. I appriciate critique not so much flames, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

I tried hard to make the time it takes to read the story close to the length of the actual song, according to my awesome beta I succeeded. This story is purposely made with a lot of open ends so that the story changes meaning slightly depending on who reads it. All in all it is meant to be light hearted and fun.

Disclaimer: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy belong to JK Rowling, All song lyrics belong to Blink 182. The Story that combines all three belongs to me.

Thanks to my Beta: Golddragonson

Edit: unfortunately I have had to remove all the lyrics from the fix and I apologize but it goes against the rules of posting so I have to comply. On that lovely note I recommend listening to the song in order to get the full effect intended by my songfic. I hope you enjoy it never the less.

First Date

Draco was nervous, after years of pining for her, he was finally able to act on his feelings.

Hermione stared at her reflection i the mirror. She was not looking forward to tonight. Professer McGonagall had decided that all graduates should go on a 'date' with a member of an opposite house. It was strongly suggested that she go with Malfoy since she could be relied upon not to kill the git. She made one last adtempt to keep her curls in some sembelance of order when she heard a knock on her door. With a large sigh she got up to answer; let the torture begin.

Draco's palm's were slightly sweaty, he was nervously waiting for the door to open. He couldn't help but wonder how far he could go in escourting her. Would she let him hold her hand? If he was lucky, maybe she would allow him to properly escourt her with his hand on the small of her back. He smiled, most people wouldn't get an opportunity for a proper escourt since they had decided on clubs or bars as destinations. Draco thought that was lame and opted instead to take Hermione to dinner; he hoped she didn't mind.

Hermione waited, hand poised on the handle. Please let hime get fed up and leave.

Hermione opened the door, there he was, the ferret. HIs platinum blonde locks hung loosely and he was wearing expensive slacks and a green, button-up, silk shirt. The rich tosser was probably showing off his wealth. She could tell that he tensed when she opened the door, and again when he offered her his hand reluctantly. This was going to be a long night if he continued to barely contain his dislike of her.

Draco tensed when she opened the door, Hermione was gorgeous. Her brown hair was silky with just the perfect amount of curl to frame her face in the best possible way. Best of all she was wearing a deep burgandy dress that hugged her curves oh so wonderfully. He hoped that she couldn't tell that he couldn't decide what to wear and just grabbed his clothes completely at random from his closet. Then there was his hair, it looked stupid and he knew that it had to look stupid. To stop thinking about it he sucked up what little courage he had and offered her his hand.

Draco knew the food sitting in front of him was delicious, it was one of his favourite dishes from this restaurant, but he couldn't bring himself to eat any. He just couldn't stop thinking about the girl in front of him. Their conversation was polite, but nothing more or less. He almost wished they would have an arguement.

Hermione glanced up into cold grey eyes watching her eat her pasta. She couldn't help but notice he had barely touched his food. Spoiled tosser probably think the food is beneath him.

Draco watched her clean her plate with a piece of garlic toast. Melin she was perfect. He wished this night would never end, that he could spend eternity with this girl that was too good for him.

Hermione finished off her garlic toast, using it to absourb the remaing sauce on her plate. This night just didn't end, ever! She wanted this stupid excuse for house unity to end so she could curl up with a book and her cat, but it just seemed to drag on.

Hermione smiled brightly, maybe it was the win, but she never expected Draco Malfoy to be able to make her laugh so naturally.

Draco loved her smile, it lit up her entire face. Merlin how he wished he could have that smile all to himself.

Hermione glared at Malfoy, he hadn't insulted her once. He had taken her to a muggle restaurant AND tipped the waiter quite well. This wasn't the Malfoy she knew and hated. She had figured that Professor McGonagall had taked him into asking her, but what if she hadn't?

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes turned from joyful to accusing; what had he done? He was sure that he had been a perfect gentleman. He knew their past wasn't the best, but she had said yes when he asked her out. He wasn't the same as he once was; he could no longer even pretend that he had ever meant the insults he had used to hurt her.

Dinner was over and Draco had once again managed to make Hermione smile. As he took her home his thoughts trailed to her lips. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. Even though she would probably hex him; he still thought it may be worth it. Would she laugh at him for trying? Would she hate it so much that she would send Weasel and Potter after him? The more he thought about it the more he felt his little bit of courage draining away.

Hermione turned to open her door when Malfoy called her by her first name. She turned back towards him and felt him place a chaste kiss right next to her lips before he was turning red and rushing away.

Draco Malfoy was far too dignified to run from a date, but he did put good effort into quickly retreating. He couldn't berar to see her reaction. This bloody moment seemed to take forever, why was time taunting him?

Hermione blinked dumbly, did Malfoy just try to kiss her? Was he embaressed that he missed, or did he miss on purpose? Looking back on her night it all started to make sense to her. There was a reason she was the brightest witch of her age. Draco's tensing, his lack of appitite, everything was because he was nervous. Did that mean he actually fancied her? Everything kept playing over and over in her mind making the night seem to last forever.

Draco almost escaped when he heard Hermione call him back. He knew he couldn't ignore her; he would turn and face whatever punishment she had for him. He probably deserved worse.

Hermione was almost surprised at how quickly Draco stopped and turned around. He look anxious, as if he expected her to slap or hex him. Instead she looked into his storm grey eyes, thanked him for the wonderful evening and kissed him properly. All the while wishing the kiss would last forever.

Those beautiful chocolate coloured eyes stared into his moments before they closed and she kissed him. Draco was shocked for a mement before he too closed his eyes and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed one arm around her waist and the other at the base of her neck; allowing his fingers to curl into her hair as he deepend the kiss. Hermione's only response was to tangle her hands in his hair and try to pull him closer. He had no idea where they would stand tomorrow, honestly he almost didn't care, he just wanted this one moment, this one perfect moment, to never end. He would deal with tomorrow when it came; when he could think clearly and form a coherant thought. Best first date ever.


End file.
